


alfonse and sharena discovers the internet

by liet225



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crack, Gen, Internet, kiran why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet225/pseuds/liet225
Summary: In which the summoner tells Sharena and Alfonse about the Internet and how people think about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivelatinarv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/gifts).



The summoner introduced something called the Internet to the royalty of Askr

“So so, if I click this button over here, then I can chat with everyone around the world AND have access to information on almost EVERYTHING!?” Sharena squealed as she fought Alfonse for the ‘phone’ device that the summoner brought over. “Does that mean I can talk to some of the legendary heroes?”

“Sharena it’s my turn!” Alfonse tried to leap away from his younger sister with no success. Sharena latched onto her brother tightly.

“Well.” The summoner replied, “if only they exist physically in my world, which is sadly not the case.”

“Aaaawwww!” Sharena pouted with disappointment.

“But there are mentions of them!” The summoner said as they grabbed the phone from Alfonse’s hands. Alfonse shot them a look of sadness and disappointment.

“Ohh!” Sharena exclaimed. “Like what like what? Do they say anything about me?”

“Well,” The Summoner opened their hotspot, “let me see.” They opened the hotspot and browsed through the web page. “Well, everyone thinks that you are a very sweet and adorable princess. Everyone absolutely adores you.”

“Really!?” Sharena smiled from ear to ear. “Please tell them a huge thank you from me!”

“What about me?” Alfonse asked. The discussion had successfully peaked his interest. “Are there any mentions of me?”

“Hmm…” The summoner looked thoughtful. “Do you really want to hear what my world have to say about you?”

“Yes, please tell me summoner.” Alfonse replied.

“Okay. Here it is: Everyone is calling you ‘weak’.” The summoner said calmly. Alfonse let out a shrill scream and fainted.

Sharena and the summoner looked at each other.

“Although he is my brother, I gotta admit that he can be really weak.” Sharena shrugged.

“Maybe I should have told him the part about how some people thinks he is adorable first.” The summoner murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that Alfonse is actually kind of cute?   
> Maybe part of a series, cause I started with another idea in mind but ended up with this.
> 
> This is a gift to my friend @vivelatinarv for the pain and suffering she gave me by introducing this game to me (and also because I am deleting the gift fic that I gave her a week ago and replacing it with a better one).


End file.
